


Dinner Party

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [28]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Curious Creations of Christine McConnell (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Christine McConnell/Norman, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Christine invites an old friend over for dinner. She's pretty sure he and Norman will hit it off.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Christine McConnell
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Kudos: 2





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2018 for biffelderberry.

The doorbell rang just as Christine was making her way down the stairs. Her eyes went to the grandfather clock nearby and she smiled. Exactly on time of course.

Norman made it to the door a beat ahead of her, closely trailed by Rose, who had been quite taken with the suit he was wearing today. Not that Christine could blame her, he looked very dashing in the black suit with blood red shirt. The color suited him.

Gently, she shooed Rose away, asking her to help Edgar with the last of the place settings. She had a feeling Rose wouldn’t make a particularly good first impression on their guests, so she’d keep that meeting for a little later. Once there was food to distract them both.

She opened the door to reveal two men standing on the doorstep. The first was a face she knew well, though the blue plaid suit was one she hadn’t seen before. The man behind him, looking awkward and out of place even in his perfectly tailored dark brown suit, she didn’t recognize. But she had an idea of who he was.

“Hannibal, please come in,” she said, smiling at him. They kissed each other’s cheeks as he stepped inside. “It’s so nice to see you again. I assume this is the Will you’ve talked so much about?”

She heard Will mutter something at Hannibal, apparently surprised he’d talked about him, but she politely acted like she hadn’t. It wasn’t good hostess manners to eavesdrop. And she wouldn’t want to be rude.

“Yes, this is Will,” Hannibal said. He gave Will a fond look, receiving a tiny smile in return. Christine could see that Will was unsure about being there, but she was glad Hannibal had brought him. “And this must be Norman.”

“Yes, wonderful to meet you!” Norman said, reaching out to shake Hannibal’s hand.

They were both eyeing each other with interest, which warmed Christine's heart. It was so nice to find friends with shared interests, and she was quite sure Norman and Hannibal could become good friends. It was one of the reasons she’d invited him for dinner when she found out he wasn’t quite as dead as the papers had said.

“Shall we head to the dining room?” Christine asked, gesturing that way. “Dinner is ready. I do hope you enjoy it.”

Hannibal smiled, following her with Will a step behind. “I’m sure it will be wonderful.”


End file.
